1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic parts, which incorporates a multilayer capacitor, suitable for mounting the multilayer capacitor in three-dimensions and an electronic device incorporating the electronic parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a multilayer ceramic capacitor has laminated elements each of which is formed by joining a pair of electrodes made of metal such as silver-palladium or the like to both surfaces of a dielectric the main material of which is titanium oxide or barium titanate.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional multilayer ceramic capacitor, FIG. 2 is a plan view of the capacitor, FIG. 3 is a side view of the capacitor, and FIG. 4 is a sectional view taken along line IV--IV of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 4, a multilayer ceramic capacitor 1 has a dielectric 2, a plurality of internal electrodes 3 laminated through the dielectric 2 in an inner part of the capacitor 1, and terminal electrodes 4 connected with the internal electrodes 3 respectively. The terminal electrodes 4 consist of a first terminal electrode 4a provided at one end of the capacitor 1 and a second terminal electrode 4b provided at the other end of the capacitor 1. The terminal electrodes 4 forms a part of an external surface of the capacitor 1, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3. The internal electrodes 3 consist of electrode layers 3a allocated at an odd position and the other electrode layers allocated at an even position, and the electrode layers 3a are connected with the first terminal electrode 4a while the other electrode layers 3b are connected with the second terminal electrode 4b.
The capacitor 1, for example, is mounted on a mother board 5 with a semiconductor element 6, as shown in FIG. 5. Continuing with the explanation more precisely, soldering pastes 7 are previously printed at prescribed positions on the mother board 5. The capacitor 1 and the semiconductor element 6 are put on the prescribed positions corresponding to the soldering pastes 7, respectively. In that state, it is quickly heated to melt the soldering pastes 7, and thereafter it is cooled, so that the soldering pastes 7 is solidified and the capacitor 1 and the semiconductor element 6 are securely affixed to the mother board 5 through the soldering pastes 7.
As described above, the multilayer ceramic capacitor 1 has been mounted on the mother board 5 in two-dimensions. Lately, however, it causes a need of mounting the capacitor 1 in three-dimensions in accordance with the demand of miniaturizing electronic parts and mounting the same in high density. According to the conventional multilayer ceramic capacitor 1, however, a terminal formed by the terminal electrodes 4 form a part of the external surface of the capacitor 1, which eventually makes it difficult to mount the capacitor 1 in three-dimensions.